Don't Want To Lose You
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Taeyong pergi dari rumah. Jaehyun pergi mencarinya. Jaehyun tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong / Jaeyong's Love Story / Jaehyun x Taeyong / NCT


**Don't Want To Lose You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maret, 14. Pukul 22.57**

Sudah hampir dua jam Jaehyun mengendarai mobilnya pelan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih, matanya melihat kearah kanan dan kiri. Melihat satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang dilewatinya seperti ia sedang mencari seseorang. Iya, Jaehyun memang sedang mencari seseorang. Ia sedang mencari Taeyong, kekasihnya yang sudah dua tahun menjalin cinta dan hidup bersama di rumah sederhana miliknya. Taeyong pergi dari rumah, Jaehyun tidak mengetahui sejak kapan Taeyong pergi. Yang Jaehyun tau, saat ia pulang Taeyong sudah tidak ada di rumah. Meninggalkan handphonenya sehingga Jaehyun tak bisa menghubungi Taeyong. Sepertinya Taeyong sengaja meninggalkan handphonenya, meninggalkan sebuah pesan yang ia ketik dicatatan handphonenya dan membiarkannya terbuka. Berharap Jaehyun langsung membacanya.

 _Jaehyun..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu marah..._

 _Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah padaku, sungguh..._

 _Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu..._

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jaehyun..._

 _Aku hanya ingin kita kembali hidup seperti dulu..._

 _Bahagia seperti dulu..._

 _Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tak menginginkan aku lagi..._

 _Kau sudah tak menginginkan aku disisimu lagi..._

 _Untuk itu aku pergi..._

 _Agar kau bisa hidup bebas... Tanpa aku..._

 _Tanpa aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu..._

 _Jaehyun..._

 _Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku selama ini..._

 _Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu..._

 _Terima kasih dan..._

 _Maafkan aku, Jaehyun..._

Jaehyun menangis membaca pesan dari Taeyong. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, ia telah menyebabkan Taeyong pergi dari rumah. Jaehyun tak bisa menahan emosi saat mereka bertengkar pagi tadi.

.

 **Flashback. Pukul 07.20**

"Tae, nanti malam kau tak usah menungguku, aku ada pertemuan dengan klienku. Mungkin pulang agak malam. Kau tidur saja duluan, dan jangan lupa kunci pintu. Aku sudah bawa kunci cadangan" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sedang sarapan.

Taeyong termangu dan menatap Jaehyun, _'pulang malam lagi',_ batinnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun mengatakan akan pulang malam. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Taeyong sangat kesal, kesal bukan karena Jaehyun akan _meeting_ dengan klien dan akan pulang malam. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Jaehyun. Taeyong tau Jaehyun sudah berbohong. Ia pulang malam bukan untuk pekerjaan melainkan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Selama ini Taeyong menahan kekesalannya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Taeyong sudah tidak tahan.

"Kau pulang malam untuk bertemu klien atau untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Taeyong sedikit kesal dan menahan emosi.

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Taeyong. Terkejut karena Taeyong mengetahui kebohongannya. Ia pun berhenti sarapan.

"Kau terkejut karena aku tau rencanamu, Jaehyun?" ucap Taeyong masih menahan emosi.

"Kau tak akan mengijinkan aku jika aku tak berbohong, Tae" jawab Jaehyun.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih berbohong padaku, Jae?" tanya Taeyong kecewa.

"Iya! Aku tau kau tidak suka pada teman-temanku" jawab Jaehyun.

"Aku memang tak suka pada teman-temanmu. Mereka membawa pengaruh buruk padamu, Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong dengan suara lantang.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Taeyong! Kau tidak tau teman-temanku. Kau tak berhak menilai mereka!" ucap Jaehyun tak kalah lantang dari Taeyong.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Yang mereka lakukan hanya minum-minum. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain mabuk setiap hari! Tau bahkan tak punya waktu lagi untukku, Jaehyun!" ucap Taeyong masih lantang.

"Cukup!" Jaehyun menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Tae" tanya Jaehyun, matanya yang emosi menatap Taeyong.

"Aku ingin kau berhenti menemui mereka, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong yang juga menatap Jaehyun.

"Dengar, Tae. Aku lebih dulu mengenal mereka jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Kau tak bisa memintaku berhenti menemui mereka, Taeyong. Mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku. Kau harus tau itu" ucap Jaehyun masih menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong terdiam, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk berhenti menemui mereka, maaf aku tak bisa Tae" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengambil tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Taeyong masih duduk terdiam dimeja makan, ia mendengar suara mobil Jaehyun perlahan pergi. Air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Taeyong menangis, air matanya deras mengalir. Taeyong tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih dan kekecewaannya. Jaehyun lebih memilih teman-temannya. Taeyong berpikir ini mungkin adalah akhir dari kisah cintanya bersama Jaehyun. Ia akan pergi, pergi dari Jaehyun dan pergi dari rumah ini.

Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar ia dan Jaehyun, mengambil pakainnya dari lemari lalu menaruhnya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Hanya sedikit pakaian yang ia bawa kerumah ini. Sebagian besar pakaian yang dilemari adalah pakaian pemberian Jaehyun. Jaehyun selalu membelikannya pakaian baru saat mereka jalan-jalan kepusat perbelanjaan. Tapi itu dulu saat Jaehyun masih punya banyak waktu untuknya. Sebelum Jaehyun bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamanya. Taeyong menangis lagi mengingat hal itu.

Taeyong memandangi kamar yang ia tempati bersama Jaehyun, ia akan merindukan kamar ini dan rumah ini tentu saja. Satu tahun lebih ia tinggal dirumah ini, waktu yang cukup untuk menghadirkan banyak kenangan indah yang tidak mungkin Taeyong lupakan. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini, tapi tak mungkin ia akan tetap tinggal, Jaehyun sudah tidak menginginkannya.

Setelah ia menulis pesan untuk Jaehyun, Taeyong pun berjalan keluar kamar dengan membawa ranselnya. Dengan langkah berat Taeyong meninggalkan rumah. Meskipun ia tak tau akan pergi kemana, ia tetap berjalan. Membiarkan langkah kakinya membawanya pergi menjauh dari rumah yang memberi banyak kenangan. Air matanya kembali mengalir, dadanya begitu sakit dan nafasnya menjadi sesak saat Taeyong membayangkan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Kebahagiaan itu kini telah sirna berganti dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Taeyong menghapus air matanya. Tak ingin orang-orang melihat dan memandang aneh pada dirinya.

Taeyong terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Ia tak tau harus kemana. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan ia tak punya sanak saudara di Seoul. Ia hanya punya satu teman dekat saat Taeyong masih menjadi karyawan disebuah minimarket. Tapi Taeyong tak ingin merepotkan Doyoung. Doyoung pasti sedang sibuk menjadi kasir di minimarket. Taeyong tak ingin mengganggunya.

.

.

Taeyong tak tau sudah berapa lama ia berjalan, matahari sudah berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Membuat kening dan bajunya basah oleh keringat. Namun Taeyong belum lelah, ia masih sanggup berjalan. Kakinya masih mantap melangkah, melangkah terus tanpa tujuan.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Langkah kaki Taeyong sudah pelan, ia mulai lelah. Jika kedua kakinya bisa berbicara, mungkin mereka sudah berteriak meminta Taeyong untuk berhenti melangkah. Namun Taeyong seperti tak perduli dengan kakinya yang lelah, ia terus saja melangkah. Ia juga tak perduli dengan perutnya yang kosong, karena Taeyong menahan rasa lapar dan haus. Taeyong tetap melangkah tanpa henti.

Taeyong baru berhenti saat kakinya tak sanggup lagi melangkah dan hari sudah mulai gelap. Taeyong sudah berjalan seharian, Taeyong sudah menjauh dari rumah dan juga dari Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun-" ucap Taeyong lirih.

Taeyong berbicara dalam hati _, Apa Jaehyun akan sedih dengan kepergiannya? Apa Jaehyun akan mencarinya? Tidak!_ Taeyong menggeleng. _Jehyun tidak akan sedih dan tidak akan mencarinya. Jaehyun sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.._ Taeyong menangis lagi.

Taeyong tersadar ia berhenti disebuah taman, taman yang cukup luas dan indah. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati indahnya lampu-lampu di taman. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka berjalan di taman sambil bergandengan tangan atau hanya duduk-duduk, namun ada juga dua atau tiga orang anak kecil sedang bermain bersama orang tuanya. Lalu Taeyong melihat ada sebuah bangku kosong dan ia duduk disana. Menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dibangku taman yang panjang. Taeyong meletakkan tas ransel disebelahnya. Tiba-tiba Taeyong teringat masa kecilnya, saat ia sedang menangis, orangtuanya selalu membawanya kesebuah taman untuk bermain. Taeyong tersenyum pahit saat mengingatnya.

Hari sudah semakin malam, semua orang sudah meninggalkan taman. Hanya Taeyong seorang diri sekarang. Taeyong juga akan pergi dari taman dan akan lanjut berjalan, namun sepertinya lelahnya belum hilang. Dan juga hari sudah malam, jalanan pasti sangat gelap. Tak mungkin ia berjalan dalam gelap. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk tetap beristirahat di taman. Dan akan kembali berjalan jika hari sudah mulai terang.

 **Pukul 20.50**

Jaehyun pulang kerumah, ia tampak heran karena rumahnya sangat gelap. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia langsung membuka pintu setelah turun dari mobil. Setelah menyalakan lampu depan dan lampu tengah, Jaehyun langsung menuju kamar.

"Tae?" Jaehyun memanggil nama Taeyong setelah membuka pintu. Taeyong tidak ada dikamar. Ia lalu menuju dapur. Tak ada Taeyong juga didapur.

"Kemana dia?" ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil mengambil handphone dari saku celananya mencoba menghubungj Taeyong.

Jaehyun menghubungi handphone Taeyong namun terdengar suara handphone Taeyong didalam kamar. Jaehyun lalu menuju kamar dan menemukan handphone Taeyong diatas tempat tidur. Jaehyun mengambil handphone Taeyong dan melihat ada sebuah pesan disana. Jaehyun terkejut saat membacanya. Ia pun lalu berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Taeyong-"

 **Flashback End**

 **.**

Jaehyun terus mengendarai mobilnya mencari Taeyong. Jaehyun sudah mencari Taeyong ke minimarket tempat Taeyong dulu bekerja tapi tak ada Taeyong disana. Jaehyun juga sudah mendatangi tempat-tempat favorit Taeyong. Kedai es krim dan restoran mie ramen namun tak ada Taeyong disana. Toko-toko juga sudah mulai tutup, Jaehyun semakin frustasi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Taeyong. Ia tau Taeyong tak memiliki siapa-siapa disini.

"Kau dimana, Tae?" ucap Jaehyun sedih. Ia sangat menyesal telah bertengkar dengan Taeyong. Penyebab Taeyong pergi dari rumah, Jaehyun yakin. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taeyong.

Sudah hampir tengah malam Jaehyun belum juga menemukan Taeyong. Jaehyun semakin khawatir. Ia terus saja melaju mobilnya menelusuri malam kota Seoul. Jaehyun tidak akan berhenti mencari Taeyong. Ia akan terus mencari sampai Taeyong ditemukan.

Disela-sela pencariannya Jaehyun teringat sesuatu. Taeyong pernah mengatakan padanya, dulu jika Taeyong sedang sedih ataupun lelah bekerja, Taeyong selalu menyempatkan diri pergi kesuatu tempat yang nyaman, yang bisa memghilangkan rasa sedih dan lelahnya. Jaehyun akan pergi ketempat itu sekarang.

Jaehyun melaju mobilnya kencang, menuju kesuatu tempat dan berharap akan menemukan Taeyong disana. Setelah tiga puluh menit perjalanan, Jaehyun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia telah sampai ditempat yang ia maksud. Sebuah taman yang luas dan indah, Jaehyun keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju taman tersebut. Taman itu sangat sepi, tidak tampak satu orang pun. Namun Jaehyun tetap mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman. Berjalan mengelilingi taman, Jaehyun semakin frustasi saat tak menemukan Taeyong disana. Melihat kesegala arah. Tapi tak ada seseorang pun di taman. Jaehyun pasrah, mungkin Taeyong tidak pergi ke taman. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Taeyong di taman. Namun saat ia hendak kembali menuju mobilnya, matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah tertidur dibangku panjang. Jaehyun sedikit ragu. Ia lalu berjalan pelan mendekati seseorang itu. Matanya tampak berbinar saat ia telah mendekati orang itu. Itu adalah Taeyong. Taeyong tengah tertidur dibangku dengan tas ransel sebagai bantalnya. Taeyong tertidur dengan tangan memeluk kakinya. Ia tampak kedinginan dan wajahnya juga pucat. Jaehyun lalu membangunkanya.

"Tae-" panggil Jaehyun pelan sambil menyentuh wajah Taeyong yang dingin.

Taeyong masih diam.

"Taeyong bangun-" panggil Jaehyun lagi sedikit kencang.

Taeyong mulai terbangun, ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Jae-hyun?" ucap Taeyong lirih.

"Iya sayang ini aku" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum, air matanya menetes. Ia senang sekali bisa menemukan Taeyong.

"Jae-" ucap Taeyong sambil bangun dan duduk dibangku.

"Tae, maafkan aku" ucap Jaehyun sambil memeluk Taeyong. "Aku minta maaf, aku sudah marah padamu" ucap Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong masih terdiam, ia tak membalas pelukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang merasa Taeyong hanya diam, lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Tae?" panggil Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong masih tidak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk dan matanya menahan air mata.

"Aku minta maaf, Tae" ucap Jaehyun meminta maaf lagi. "Kau mau kan memaafkan aku, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong masih tidak bersuara, hanya isak tangis yang terdengar. Taeyong sudah menagis.

"Ayo kembali kerumah, Tae" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Taeyong menggeleng dan masih menangis, wajahnya masih tertunduk tak berani menatap Jaehyun.

"Tae, aku tau kau marah padaku-" ucap Jaehyun.

"Aku tak pernah marah padamu-" potong Taeyong. "Kau yang tak inginkan aku lagi, Jae" ucap Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mata sedihnya.

Jaehyun terkejut dengan ucapan Taeyong. "Taeyong dengar, tadi pagi itu aku emosi. Aku telah berkata keras padamu. Tapi aku tak berkata aku tak inginkan kau lagi. Kau salah paham, Tae" ucap Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeleng, ia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Pulanglah denganku, Tae. Aku mohon" ucap Jaehyun memohon.

"Aku-" Taeyong tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menggeleng lagi.

Jaehyun menyentuh pipi Taeyong dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku ingin kau kembali, Tae. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku minta maaf- Ikutlah denganku, Tae. Aku mohon" Jaehyun memohon lagi dengan suara bergetar. Ia juga menangis. Membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Taeyong. Tidak, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong.

"Aku mohon, Tae-" mohon Jaehyun lagi.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun, tangannya tanpa sadar menghapus air mata Jaehyun. Taeyong bersedih dan juga menangis tak tega melihat Jaehyun yang menangis. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu ia mengangguk.

Melihat Taeyong mengangguk, Jaehyun lalu memeluk Taeyong. "Terima kasih, Tae". Melepas pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Taeyong. "Terima kasih, sayang" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum dan memeluk Taeyong lagi.

Taeyong pun ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaehyun. "Kita pulang sekarang" ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukan.

Taeyong mengangguk.

Mereka pun lalu berjalan menuju mobil Jaehyun. Tak lupa Jaehyun membawa tas ransel milik Taeyong. Mereka pun kembali kerumah. Kerumah Jaehyun, tempat dimana seharusnya Taeyong berada. Rumahnya. Taeyong akan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Dan Jaehyun juga berjanji tak akan membuat Taeyong menangis. Tak akan membuat Taeyong pergi dari rumah lagi.

Tidak akan.

.

.

 **END**

Hai hai ketemu lagi, aku bawa cerita baru. Terinspirasi dari.. Mmm apa yah. Pokoknya gara-gara liat Jaehyun- Ah sudah lah. -,-

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa... Hehehehe ;D

See youu~~~~ \^^/


End file.
